


Следую за тобой

by kotokoshka



Category: Black Panther (2018) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Не пытайся с ним соревноваться, говорит Майкл сам себе, Чед умеет танцевать уж слишком хорошо. Но он пьян, ему круто и весело, он заслужил немного побыть юным и глупым, по-дурацки вытанцовывая вокруг Чедвика и красуясь.— И это все, на что вы способны, король? — кричит Майкл, смеясь и хлопая. Чед совсем рядом с ним, он двигается, не переставая улыбаться. Это не прекращается.





	Следую за тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Follow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007138) by [selfinduced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/selfinduced). 



> Песня: Jeremih - Down On Me ft. 50 Cent  
> Неприличная фотка к фику: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/343155019316723713/424759445793275914/unknown.png  
> Упомянутые актеры легко гуглятся при необходимости:)
> 
> В фандоме Черной пантеры просто обязан быть RPF

Чедвик устраивает первую вечеринку. Он великолепен, задает настроение, создает атмосферу Ваканды даже вне съемочной площадки, и Майкл точно знает, что Чед делает —  _ведет всех за собой, организовывает веселье, поддерживает дружеский дух в команде_ , — и от этого восхищается им еще больше.   
  
Он изучает этого парня издалека, держал дистанцию, но наблюдает внимательно, прямо так, как делал Киллмонгер. Сегодня Майкл пьет чуть больше, чем обычно, не слишком много, потому что работы все еще завались, а его персонаж должен быть угрюмым, мрачным и полным ярости, а также резким и смертоносным даже с виду. Поэтому он пьет, концентрируясь на дозе и самом процессе употребления алкоголя, сжимая стакан, но потом допивает залпом, бросает стакан на стойку и идет на танцпол. Его тело движется так, будто Майклу похуй абсолютно на все.  
  
Но тут Данай и Флоренц врезаются в него, тащат за собой, втягивая в быстрый танец вместе с другими актрисами из Дора Миладж, он обнимает их всех разом, кружится в водовороте улыбок, и настроение Киллмонгера а-ля «дайте я напьюсь» исчезает бесследно.  
  
В конце концов, он бросает идею идти к Чедвику, останавливается неподалеку и смотрит, как он откидывает голову назад и смеется, громко смеется, сверкая белозубой улыбкой, а его длинные ресницы будто бы видны в неоновых огнях.  _Идеально для роли_ , говорит себе Майкл. А его внутренний голос хитро продолжает:  _не только для роли. Именно поэтому тебе не стоит смотреть ему в глаза после дрочки, совсем не надо следить, как Чедвик сжимает соломинку от протеинового коктейля между губ во время обеда._ Майкл закусывает нижнюю губу, пританцовывая и постепенно возвращаясь обратно в круг женщин с коктейлями в руках — там безопасно.  
  


***

  
  
Вторая вечеринка еще более удивительная. У него сегодня день рождения. Тусовка тематическая, они все в костюмах персонажей фильма «Поездка в Америку», картины, как нельзя лучше характеризующей американскую культуру.  
  
Третья вечеринка — у Чеда дома, хотя он свалил организацию на одного из своих многочисленных кузенов — в принципе, Майкл думал, что так будет, ведь сам хозяин дома запаздывает. Конечно, Джордан слегка расстроился — за два месяца съемок они успели сблизиться, теперь они — Вакандцы, к тому же, потратили много времени и сил на тренировки и обучение стрельбе. На их плечах сейчас лежал тяжелый груз ожиданий всего мира. Они практически жили новой культурой и заслужили возможность хотя бы немного расслабиться.  
  
Чедвик появляется почти в самом конце сборища, притаскивает ящик пива и несколько человек в придачу.  
  
К тому времени Дэниэл уже успевает накачаться, забирается на барную стойку без рубашки, Летиция улюлюкает и забрасывает его долларовыми купюрам. Майкл кривится — это не особо приятно, но все же красиво.  
  
— Чувак, тебе пора наверстывать! — Уинстон тащит Майкла к бару, размахивая руками, Лупита ловко хватает Чедвика и увлекает его в танец — она, кстати, трезвее всех остальных.  
  
Майкл целую минуту наблюдает за ними, не совсем понимая, что за горячечное чувство поселилось у него в груди, но ясно одно: это требует больше алкоголя и танцев. Определенно, больше танцев.  
  
Майкл так много работал последнее время, что даже не находил свободных минут на встречи, но даже сейчас не мог отвлечься и полностью расслабиться. Аккуратно выбираясь из круга танцующих, куда его утащил Уинстон, он пытается отойти в сторону, но тут дорогу ему перегораживает улыбающийся Чедвик, который отставил свой напиток на стойку.  
  
Они танцуют друг напротив друга.  _Не пытайся с ним соревноваться_ , говорит он сам себе,  _Чед умеет танцевать уж слишком хорошо_. Но Майкл пьян, ему круто и весело, он заслужил немного побыть юным и глупым, по-дурацки вытанцовывая вокруг Чедвика и красуясь.  
  
— И это все, на что вы способны, король? — кричит Майкл, смеясь и хлопая. Чед совсем рядом с ним, он двигается, не переставая улыбаться. Это не прекращается.  
  
_Она хочет этого, я могу точно сказать,_  
  
Она хотела, чтобы я начал действовать,  
  
Еще до того, как поняла, что я сам только этого и хочу.  
  
На нашей вечеринке ликер течет рекой, это огонь!  
  
50 и Jeremith — номер один, никто не поднимется выше.  
  
Музыка, орущая из динамиков, не дает людям сидеть на месте. Майкл пьяно смеется и двигает задницей на каждый гребаный бит.  
  
_Скажи, что ты так независима,_  
Ты перенял это от своей мамы  
  
Майкл задирает футболку, чтобы показать, как двигается его пресс.  
  
_Дай знать, если ты в теме,_  
  
Ты хочешь?  
  
Девушки восторженно свистят, когда Чед вцепляется в бедра Майла, который лишь поощряет его нахальство. Они просто прикалываются, это смешно, пусть даже в животе Майкла чертовы бабочки сходят с ума. Последние несколько дней он был так занят, что не успевал подрочить. Главное теперь, чтобы ситуация не раскалилась настолько, чтобы доставить ненужные неудобства.  
  
Но Майкл пьян больше, чем планировал — существование в образе Киллмонгера несколько месяцев даром не прошло, — и теперь ему трудно держать себя в руках и соображать. Теплая рука Чеда на его спине, они танцуют вплотную друг к другу, двигаются туда, где почти нет света и людей, и чужие ладони, которые жгут через одежду, заставляют его пьяно ухмыльнуться, даже если нельзя…, а Чед не уходит и не отстраняется. Обнимает его обеими руками, а потом бездумно поглаживает Майкла по груди, прижимая его ближе, пока между ними вообще не останется ни капли расстояния, бедра Чеда двигаются синхронно, все медленнее, так жарко и тесно… в углу темно, никто ничего не заподозрит, они же просто… прикалываются, шутят. Губы Чедвика касаются его шеи и уха, когда он начинает что-то говорить. Майкл понятия не имеет, что он там бормочет, потому что дрожит всем телом, будто кости превратились в желе, и его член такой твердый, что думать связно просто не получается.  
  
_Дело в том_ , что у Майкла были только одни серьезные отношения, а секс в общей сложности с тремя партнерами, и все они были девушками. Поэтому он так залихватски задрал футболку, просто с мужчинами дальше он никогда и не заходил.  
  
_Все дело в том_ , что Чедвик всегда занят, всегда весь в работе, и это чертовски несправедливо, потому что Майкл тоже работает как вол. Но когда этот парень смотрит на тебя, когда смеется или наклоняется, чтобы сделать совместное селфи, ты чувствуешь себя на гребаном седьмом небе. Какая-то паралельная реальность: Майкл втрескался по уши в парня, старше его почти на десять лет. Иногда он дрочит, когда не может уснуть. Или не может заставить себя вылезти из кровати. Или хочет отвлечься от ноющих мышц после тренировки и контрастного душа. Короче, стандартная ситуация. На дворе две тысячи восемнадцатый год, Майкл в состоянии осознать свою сексуальность. Чед красивый, и его реакция на него вполне нормальна. Просто нужно быть спокойным, вести себя нормально, а не выдавать себя с потрохами каждый раз, когда Чед появляется в его поле зрения… и сдерживаться, а не со стоном опускать голову на плечо Чеда только потому, что тот… стоп, что, он поцеловал его в шею?  
  
Это не вина Майкла. Он просто танцевал. Да, просто танец, ну пусть он задрал футболку, пусть бессовестно тверкал прямо у Чеда перед носом. Это просто танцы. Это Чед взял его за бедра, утащил в темный угол, притянул к себе вплотную, что-то говорил, а потом прикусил кожу на шее, этими зубами... иисусе, блядь…  
  
Адреналин зашкаливает, сердце колотится так, будто он бежит ебаный спринт, во рту пересохло, но Майклу все равно страшно. Чед обнимает его, они продолжают двигаться в едином ритме, словно наизусть знают друг друга, знают, что делать… и Майклу похер абсолютно на все.  
  
Песня меняется.  
  
Спина Майкла остывает почти мгновенно. Морок рассеивается, Джордан пытается идти ровно, потому что Чедвик его больше не держит, его просто нет рядом. У Майкла в голове рождается кособокий, но все же план: взять еще выпить, сходить в туалет… или в машину, расстегнуть джинсы и очень быстро…  
  
Чья-то рука дергает его за запястье.  
  
— Идешь?  
  
На этот раз он прекрасно слышит голос Чедвика и идет следом, не зная, на что-то только что подписался. Да и какая разница, это неважно. Ничего не важно, кроме Чедвика, который ведет его за собой.


End file.
